Timeline
The dates in this page are taken from speech by characters and notations on the Bleach manga itself. As a result some of the dates are highly speculative. Unknown time ago (See lower (or click) for period between 90 and 1 years ago) * Exile of Isshin Kurosaki from an unknown position in the Soul Society. * This Shiba clan falls into disgrace for unknown reasons. * Aizen allies himself with the Hollows and the self-made Arrancars. Between 2000 and 200 years ago * Yamamoto founds the Shinigami Academy. * Formation of the Gotei 13 - it is unclear exactly when the Gotei 13 was founded and could possibly pre-date the foundation of the shinigami academy. * Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku are among the first students to graduate from the Academy. * Captains Yamamoto, Retsu Unohana, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku and other unknown shinigami make up the first Generation of captains. * Aizen begins experimenting with hollowifcation. Between 200 and 100 years ago * Aizen is promoted to vice-captain of 5th division so Shinji can watch over him. * Aizen places Shinji under "complete hypnosis" and has a subordinate take his place behind the Captain. * Soifon begins her family obligations to protect Yoruichi Shihōin. Aprox. 100 years ago * Captain of 3rd division retires, possibly interred in the "Maggots Nest" - Rōjūrō Otoribashi promoted to 3rd division captain''Bleach'' manga; chapter -108, pages 13 and 14.. * Captain of 11th division(Another Kenpachi) is recently replaced by the next Kenpachi. It's unclear if this is the current Kenpachi or not. * Captain of 10th division recently met with an "untimely demise". * Captain Hikifune of the 12th division has been promoted to the Royal Guard. Kisuke Urahara, 3rd seat of the 2nd division is promoted as 12th Division captain. * Kisuke Urahara founds the Shinigami Research Institute and frees Mayuri Kurotsuchi from the "Maggots Nest" to co-lead the Institute. * Shuhei Hisagi is saved by Kensei Muguruma thus inspiring him to join the Ninth Division, (and to get a tatoo of the #69 on his cheek.) * Gin Ichimaru kills the former 3rd seat of the Fifth Division and is appointed the new 3rd seat by Lieutenant Aizen Aprox. 91 years ago *Mysterious disappearances in Soul Society *Hollowification of the 9 known Vizard *Urahara and Tessai become aware of Aizen's incredible reitsu and abilities. *Exile of Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, the 9 Vizard and probably of Yoruichi Shihōin. *Soifon is left abandoned by her mentor Yourichi. *Death of the 9th's division High-seated officers, except Kaname Tousen. Between 90 and 1 years ago *Byakuya Kuchiki marries Hisana, Rukia's sister, who dies after a number of years. *Byakuya Kuchiki adopts Rukia into the Kuchiki clan as part of his oath to protect her. * One of Aizen's Hollow modification experiments that can hide it's reitsu attacks a group of shinigami training in the real world. Aizen and Gin save the day after Izuru, Hinamori, and Renji do their best to survive. * Aizen manipulates Izuru, Hinamori and Renji to use them in his divisions. Renji is seen as trouble and moved into another division shortly after. Current day - Substitute Shinigami/Soul Society Arc * Ichigo Kurosaki, unknowing son of a powerful shinigami, takes shinigami powers from Rukia Kuchiki * Aizen, Gin, and Tosen defect from the Soul Society References